


La naissance du guerrier

by Evergade



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Le lord de Suwa était anxieux. Enfin, anxieux était un doux euphémisme.





	La naissance du guerrier

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à CLAMP. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci

Le lord de Suwa était anxieux. Enfin, anxieux était un doux euphémisme.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures que son épouse était avec les médecins. Elle mettait leur enfant et héritier au monde. Elle n’avait pas voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs de divination pour connaître le sexe du bébé, malgré les suppliques de sa mère et de son mari. Elle disait que si elle regardait le futur pour le savoir, elle verrait l'avenir de leur enfant, et en faisant cela, elle le modifierait, même sans le vouloir. Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté. Sa tendre épouse désirait une fille, et s’il n’avait osé la contrarier de vive voix, lui souhaitait ardemment un garçon. Enfin il n’y avait aucune raison qu’ils n’aient pas un jour les deux.  
Toute la demeure était à l’affût, courant dans tous les sens, et lui attendait nerveusement devant la chambre de son épouse en faisant les cent pas. Le guérisseur royal sortit enfin de la chambre après ce qui sembla une éternité au seigneur.  
-Votre épouse vous attend mon seigneur. Tout va bien.  
Il lâcha le souffle qu’il n’avait pas conscience de retenir et se détendit. Que le grand dragon d’argent protecteur de Suwa soit loué ! Il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit où son épouse demeurait avec son fils.  
Son fils... Hormis le fait qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir un enfant et un héritier (comme ça son père pourrait enfin cesser de le tanner avec sa) il était très heureux d'avoir un fils. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les filles, mais, n'en déplaise à son adorable épouse, il préférait que son premier né soit un garçon. Question d'héritage, d'enseignement futur et de fierté masculine.  
Doucement, il s'approcha de son épouse et se glissa à ses côtés.  
-Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un tendre sourire.  
-Il est magnifique. Tu as une idée pour son nom ?  
-J'avais pensé à You-ou. You-ou Kurogane.  
Le lord sourit.  
-C'est parfait.  
Il caressa les cheveux de son fils.  
-Que ton avenir soit heureux, mon fils. Bienvenue dans la belle province de Suwa !


End file.
